I can't do it alone
by aries21101
Summary: One Shot. What if Dean does die after a year. How will his little sister Aidan handle it? Might want to read Story of a Girl to better understand the character if you haven't already.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Sam or Dean. I do own Aidan.

Summary: Aidan Winchester knew that losing her big brother Dean was going to be the hardest thing she would have to deal with. She just never knew that it would be Sam she would need to help deal. Set about a year after Dean dies.

Sam promised that he would find a way to save Dean. That he would go to the ends of the earth to get him out of his deal. Sam's promise fell through but not from lack of trying. Sam and I went through every resource we could think of to try and save Dean. That year just went by a little faster then we had expected. One morning he just didn't wake up. And that was it. Dean's life was over at the age of 28.

Everyone knew that I was going to take his death hard. Dean was my big brother, my best friend, my rock. He knew every little thing about me as I did with him. No body knew just how hard I would take it. I cried myself to sleep every night and refused to get out of bed in the mornings. Bobby had taken Sam and I in until we got back on our feet.

We burned Dean's corpse as we promised we would. Flashbacks of Dad's death washed over me sending me into a deeper depression. Sam and I had to figure out what to do with our lives after that. Sam decided to give up hunting for good now. He moved back to California and went back to finish up his degree at Stanford. He found himself a real job and a small two-bedroom apartment near campus. He had offered me that extra bedroom numerous of time. He kept saying that I could attend the small community college and get a job. I knew that he wanted to keep me close so he could keep an eye on me.

I declined Sam's offer time after time. I had other plans with my life. Dean had given the Impala to me with all his hunting weapons. Hunting was all I knew. As crazy as it sounds, that was what I was comfortable with. I dropped Sam off at his new apartment.

"My offer still stands Aidan." Sam said as I dropped the last of his bags in his apartment.

"I know Sammy. I just can't do it." I kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

I spent a year drowning my sorrows in hunts, alcohol, and random one night stands. It all got old pretty fast. Nothing was the same anymore. I finally came to the realization that the thing I was really looking for was in California. I needed Sam; I needed to be with the only family that I had left. I sold all the hunting weapons to a hunter that I had become acquaintances with. I kept a few weapons that I thought was necessary to keep like Dean's machete with his initials carved into the handle. I filled the Impala with gas and headed back to California.

I remember exactly where Sam's apartment building was located. I parked the Impala and grabbed my limited number of bags from the now empty trunk. I found his door with ease. I hesitated before knocking. I haven't seen Sam in a year. I talked to him on the phone every once in a while but that was only because Sam demanded it, saying he would hunt my ass down if I didn't call to check up. Finally I found the courage to knock on the door. It was only 9 at night so I knew that Sam would be up. Unless he turned into a geek boy grandpa over the past year. After what seemed like forever the door swung open. Tears filled my eyes upon seeing him. He looked about the same. He was dressed in casual jeans and T-shirt.

"Sammy." I choked out looking him over.

"Aidan?" Sam said confused. A small smile tugged at his lips when he saw my bags that sat at my feet.

"I can't do it alone Sammy." I wiped away a stray tear. "Does your offer still stand?"

"Oh Aidan." Sam pulled me into a tight hug, which I willingly returned. I buried my face in his shoulder and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"I missed you." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I missed you too, little sister." Sam said hugging me tighter. I pulled away wiping away any signs of tears that may have fallen.

"Sam! What's taking you so long?" A girl's voice called from inside the apartment. I gave Sam a sly look, which he ignored.

"Come on in." Sam said grabbing one of my bags and leading the way into the apartment. We walked into the living room area, which was filled with about seven people. All of them having open books and notebooks scattered around them.

"Am I interrupting something?" I whispered so only Sam could hear.

"No, it's just my study group. We have a huge test in history at the end of the week." Sam explained walking down the short hallway.

"Sure of course." I murmured as Sam stopped in front of a closed door. I recognized it as one of the bedrooms. I opened the door to see that it hadn't been touched since the day I helped move him in.

"You haven't touched it." I said standing in the doorway.

"I always had faith you would come back." Sam said with a shrug.

"Thank you." I said dropping my bags on the bare mattress.

"We can go shopping tomorrow after I get home from school." Sam said walking a little farther in the room.

"I got my credit card." I said holding it up proudly.

"Let me see it." I reluctantly handed the card over. "Linda Holts." Sam read off the card. I let out a small protest when Sam snapped the card in half.

"What you do that for." I cried trying to put the two pieces back together.

"New life. You're starting over. No credit card fraud. No hustling for extra cash. You will get a job and maybe go to school." Sam ordered. For a split second he reminded me of Dean.

"Where's the fun in that." I smirked. Sam gave me a small laugh.

"Come on I want to you to meet everyone." Sam led me back out to the living. Everyone looked up when we entered.

"There you are. The group isn't the same without you." The girl from earlier said with a small smile.

"Guys this is my little sister, Aidan." Sam introduced me. I gave them a small wave.

"Your Aidan? Oh My God! I have heard so much about you. I'm Molly." The girl squealed from her spot on the couch.

"Girlfriend?" I ask smugly.

Sam looked sheepishly down at his feet "Yeah."

"Good for you Sammy." I said, staring proudly at my brother.

"Sammy? You never let anyone call you that." Molly said, slightly offended.

"Only she can." Sam threw an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him.

Sam and I found ourselves on the couch watching a scary movie marathon after his study group left. A bowl of popcorn sat in between us and two cups of steaming hot coco sat on the coffee table.

"I'm glad you came back." Sam said during a dull moment in the movie.

I sighed and turned off the TV. "I need you to know something Sam."

"What's that?" Sam moved the popcorn to the table when I turned to face him.

"I never blamed you." Sam looked down sadly at the memory of Dean.

"That's good to know." Sam nodded his head appreciatively.

I sighed sinking deeper in the couch, while turning the TV back on. Sam sank in next to me with his feet propped on the table. I looked at him through the corner of my eye and smiled. I was home now and never felt safer.


End file.
